


Sky

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, mentions of shattered dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: After having an overload of McDonalds Jon and Sansa enjoy some time in the park





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jonsa Week on tumblr

Sansa laid on the grass and her head was resting on Jon’s chest. Once in a while she burped up the huge amount of coke they had had.

Maybe ordering a few large menus from the McDonalds had not been their smartest idea ever, but smart ideas were overrated anyway.

“If I have to get out of bed to get rid of half my dinner, I’ll expect you to hold back my hair.” Sansa smiled and Jon’s laugh made his chest move up and down.

“I hope that goes both ways then?”

“Of course.” Sansa smiled and she closed her eyes.

A few weeks ago they had gotten married and everyone had told her that things would change after the big day. No more cute dates. No more flowers. No more unexpected presents.

Jon however didn’t really seem to know about those unwritten rules.

Not that Sansa minded. She didn’t mind at all. She liked it that even though she was wearing a ring right now, things still felt the same. That’s why she had married him in the first place, that’s why she had said yes in front of the altar. Because she had gotten the feeling she could be herself with him.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Jon cleared his throat and Sansa’s eyes flashed open.

“I was thinking about how much I love you.” Her voice was strong and steady, but it hadn’t always been like that. She remembered the first time she had said I love you to him. Even though she had wanted to say the words for weeks already before she had done so, her voice had barely been a trembling whisper. “What about you?” She looked up and she saw the typical frown on Jon’s forehead.

“I was trying to figure out whether that cloud in the sky is an elephant or a giraffe.” Jon squeezed his eyes and Sansa shook her head before she followed his glance.

“I think the huge amount of sugar has completely ruined your brain.” Sansa grinned. To her clouds were simply clouds. Of course, when she had been younger she had played this game countless of times with her friends. When she had grown older however it seemed she had not been interested in practicing anymore.

“Don’t tell me you see an anteater instead.” Jon winked. “It’s for sure not an anteater.”

Sansa couldn’t help giggling and she closed her eyes again.

Jon represented all those parts of her she had lost during her life. Jon represented her innocence, which she had lost to Ramsay Bolton when she had barely been fourteen years old and when she had been far from ready for it. Jon represented her dreams, which she had lost as soon as Jeoffrey Baratheon dumped her barely two weeks after he had asked her to marry him. Jon represented her pleasure and joy, which she had lost when she was afraid not one of her childhood wishes would come true.

She had been wrong. She had simply not met Jon yet.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Jon whispered, realizing that Sansa’s mind had drifted of once more.

“I was thinking how you changed my entire life.” Sansa kept her eyes closed, concentrating on Jon’s slow but steady beating.

“For the better, I hope?” Jon’s hand grabbed hers and he gently caressed her knuckles.

“Of course.” Sansa’s lips curled up into a smile. “For the best.”

“Good, because you only deserve the best.”


End file.
